¿La echas de menos?
by Viana D'Ascolli
Summary: One-shot donde nuestro Tsundere favorito se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos por nuestra acosadora favorita! Plis pasen y lean este one-shot de Gruvia!


**¿La echas de menos?**

**Resumen:** One-shot donde nuestro Tsundere favorito se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos por nuestra acosadora favorita! Plis pasen y lean este one-shot de Gruvia!

Hola! La verdad es que no tenía pensado hacer ningún one-shot en mucho tiempo. Pero hace un par de días estaba tranquilamente haciendo nada cuando me vino un flashazo de inspiración y se me ocurrió. Aquí veremos las locuras de Juvia, los planes endemoniados de Mirajame y la ira descontrolada de Erza entre otras cosas. Espero que os guste, a leer! (/w)9

**NOTA: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Hiro Trollshima. Si fueran míos ya los tendría a muchos casados y con hijos XD**

**(Texto)**=comentarios míos o de los personajes

(Texto)= aclaraciones

*Texto*=acciones

_Texto_=pensamientos de los personajes

**Abcdefg**

**PDV Normal**

Todo era normal esa tarde, Erza disfrutando de su pastel de fresas, Mirajame atendiendo la barra, Elfman gritándole a todo el mundo lo que es ser un hombre y Evergreen convirtiéndolo en piedra, Natsu y los demás chicos peleando, Kana bebiendo de su queridísimo barril de cerveza, Levy y Lucy charlando sobre libros, Juvia ignorando a un Gray intentando hablar con ella… Espera, ¿QUÉ?

¿¡JUVIA IGNORANDO A UN GRAY INTENTANDO HABLAR CON ELLA!? ¿¡CÓMO HA PODIDO PASAR ESTO!?

Para poder explicarlo, retrocedamos en el tiempo a unas horas antes.

_**Ese mismo día por la mañana…**_

Esa mañana, Gray se despertó y se levantó. Después desayunó, se duchó, se vistió y bla, bla, bla. Estaba a punto de irse cuando e iba a abrir la puerta de su casa cuando se paró en seco.

-¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba!

Volvió sobre sus pasos, entró en su habitación y miró dos fotos en un marco sobre la mesilla de noche. En una aparecían Lyon y él de pequeños y sonriendo, junto con su antigua maestra, Ul. Lo gracioso es que los tres estaban en plena montaña nevada y en ropa interior. Gray cogió la foto.

-Hasta luego, Ul **(Yo: Awww… Qué tierno…)**.

Luego cogió la otra foto, en ella salían sus amigos del gremio: el maestro, Lily, Happy ofreciendo un pescado a Charle, Lucy y Natsu peleando, Gajeel intentando cantar bien, Levy leyendo un libro, Kana bebiendo, Juvia pegada a él, etc. Ya entonces se fue al gremio.

Lo que no sabía es que se había dejado en su casa la camisa **(Yo: XD Si es que Gray nunca cambia jejeje)**.

Como todos los días llegó al gremio y saludó a todos, luego se sentó a charlar con Natsu, más tarde se empezaron a pelear, y por accidente le tiraron a Erza su queridísimo pastel de fresas. Ésta se unió a la pelea y los demás chicos se también unieron, mientras destrozaban todo y el maestro estaba en una esquina abrazándose las rodillas con un aura deprimida diciendo cosas como: "Otra vez tendré que pagar los destrozos… TT-TT"

Cuando Erza los terminó de machacar en la pelea todo se calmó… Bueno, casi. Gray y Natsu se volvieron a poner de pie y otra vez empezaron a pelearse. Por suerte, Erza estaba demasiado ocupada comiéndose otro pastel de fresas, así que no podía "supervisarlos".

Ese día, como todos, la pelea estaba muy reñida, pero Gray logró ganarle un poco a su amienemigo, y justo cuando iba a ganar definitivamente ese enfrentamiento, apareció Juvia y se tiró encima de Gray gritando: "¡Gray-samaaaaaaa!. Y la única regla que tenían Natsu y él cuando peleaban era que si parabas de pelear por algún motivo, perdías. Por lo tanto, perdió y el otro ganó. Y para él eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Ni se molestó el mago de hielo en dirigirle una mirada a Juvia, y mucho menos una palabra. Ella intuyó que pasaba algo y esa vez no lo siguió **(Yo: Vale que fuera loca, pero no tonta)**. Él se fue directo a la barra donde Mirajame servía las bebidas. Se sentó en uno de los taburetes y la miró.

-Mira, necesito algo para que Juvia me deje en paz de una vez por todas, una poción o alguna cosa de esas…

-Vaya… No sé si tengo algo como lo que me pides… -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Por favor, Mira, te lo pido, ya estoy harto de que esa acosadora esté rondando a mi alrededor como una abeja que va a por una flor.

-Mmmmm… Vale, creo, si la memoria no me falla, que tengo algo que podría ayudarte. Kana, ¿podrías venir un momento?

Las dos magas entraron juntas al cuarto que había detrás del bar. No está de sobra decir que las mujeres tardaron lo suyo en volver con la poción. En algo así como media hora, Mirajame le entregó a Gray con una gran sonrisa un frasco que contenía un líquido morado que lanzaba chispas también moradas.

-¡Bien, aquí está! Haz que Juvia beba esto. Te dejará en paz y no será tan cariñosa.

-Gracias, Mira. –y se dio la vuelta y se fue para pensar cómo rayos le daría eso a la maga de agua. Pero no se dio cuenta de que por detrás La demonio lo miraba con malicia, de seguro tramaba algo.

Después de mucho pensar, Gray llegó a la conclusión de que no valía la pena calentarse más la cabeza. Cogió la poción y fue hacia Juvia.

-Juvia, toma, es un zumo de bayas que he hecho, quiero que lo pruebes. –vale, una historia un poco cutre, pero estaba seguro de que en ella funcionaría.

-¡Sí, Gray-sama, muchísimas gracias!

Y se bebió lo que había en el recipiente hasta la última gota. La verdad es que no sabía lo que le iba a pasar, pero quería de verdad librarse de ella, aunque en el fondo se sintió un poco culpable por tener que mentirle. Juvia se terminó la poción, pero no parecía muy diferente a como era antes…

-Juvia… ¿C-cómo te sientes?

Ella se miró y se dio golpecitos con las palmas de las manos. Después se encogió de hombros un poco desconcertada.

-Me encuentro bien, ¿por qué lo pregunta, Gray-san?

Aquello le pilló desprevenido a Gray, no estaba acostumbrado a que Juvia no lo llamara Gray-sama. Pero lo que de verdad le dolía era que hacía mucho que Juvia dejó de llamar a todos como san, y ahora ella lo llamaba así como si no confiara en él tanto como confiaba en los demás. Y ahora que se daba cuenta, también lo miraba de una forma fría, no con cariño, ni siquiera de amigos. Eso le dolió más, pero al igual que por las otras cosas, no lo demostró y fingió estar feliz por haber obtenido su tan ansiada libertad. Quiso invitarlos a todos a comer en el bar, y a Juvia también, pero ésta le dijo que no eran apenas conocidos y que, por tanto, ¿por qué aceptar? Eso TAMBIÉN le dolió. _Vaya, creo que empiezo a arrepentirme de… ¡No, Gray! No te arrepientes de nada, ¿vale? Tu orgullo está en juego. Estas MUY feliz de que esa acosadora por fin deje de molestarte. ¿Verdad?_

Esa tarde trató de hablar con ella, pero le ignoró. También lo intentó al día siguiente, y al siguiente, pero ella siguió ignorando al pobre Gray.

Pasó ya un mes y nada había cambiado. Apenas unas horas antes Gray admitió a sí mismo que se arrepentía de haberle dado esa maldita poción a la maga de agua. Decidió dejar por una vez de lado su orgullo.

Poco después acudió a Mira.

-Mira, ¿cuál es el antídoto?

-Pero Gray, no tengo ni idea de qué poción estás hablando.

-No te hagas la loca, Mira. El antídoto de la poción que me diste para alejar a Juvia de mí. Venga, Mira, por favor.

-¿La echas de menos?

-S-sí… Pero dime, ¿dónde está el antídoto?

-No hay antídoto, Gray.

-¿Cómo? Tienes que estar de broma… ¿¡Dónde está el antídoto!? –ya se estaba empezando a poner nervioso.

-No estoy bromeando, Gray…

-¡Maldición…! ¿Puedes buscar uno?

-Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada.

Y desde ese momento solo pudo esperar. Pasó un día… y después otro… y después otro… Pasó una semana y entonces…

-¡Lo tengo!

Gray al oírlo se fue como una flecha hacia Mira, solo ellos dos sabían lo de la poción, así que se extrañaron, aunque no tanto como cuando Juvia empezó a ser fría con él.

-¿Dónde está, Mira?

-Ara ara, qué rápido.

-¿Me lo vas a decir o no?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Para que Juvia vuelva a la normalidad tienes que darle esto.

Le dio un caramelo redondo rosa claro con rayas de color fucsia, la verdad es que tenía muy buena pinta. Le dio las gracias a Mira, cogió el caramelo y se fue corriendo.

-Juvia, toma, es un caramelo que está muy bueno. Ten, pruébalo.

-No, gracias, Gray-san. –y se fue, así, por las buenas.

Se quedó de piedra, pero se recuperó y pensó un plan mejor. Bueno, "mejor", solo era dárselo a Wendy para que se lo diera ella. Y, para su suerte, Wendy aceptó y se lo dio a la maga de agua. Lo cogió y se lo tragó. Gray asistía a la escena cerca de allí, observando y aguardando el resultado. Se acercó un poco y Juvia lo vio. Le abrazó gritando su nombre con un sama, como si nada hubiese pasado es mes. Él le correspondió el abrazo, y se dejó llevar por el momento **(Yo: Lo que hizo les dejo de piedra a los demás XD)**.

La besó.

¡Kyaaaaaa! Se escuchó el grito de las chicas, pero los ignoraron a todos, como si no hubiera nada más en todo el mundo y en todo el universo. Después de un rato se separaron.

-Jujuju… Justo, tal y como lo planeé.

-¿Mira? –preguntó Juvia- ¿Qué es lo que planeaste?

-Tú… ¿Tenías el antídoto desde el principio?

-Gray-sama, ¿qué antídoto?

-Ara ara, cuando me pediste esa poción sabía que al final la ibas a echar de menos y que te darías cuenta de lo que sientes. Por eso, solo para asegurarme, llamé a Kana para que leyera el futuro…, y vi que acerté. La verdad, si las cartas hubieran dicho lo contrario, te habría dado agua y ya está.

-¿Pero qué es lo que ha pasado, Mira, Gray-sama? **(Yo: XD A la pobre la están ignorando)**

-Bueno, no pasa nada ya. Aunque he de decir que agradezco que lo hayas hecho. Y también que eres la persona más retorcida que he conocido en mi vida.

-Ara ara muchas gracias, Gray. –a todos les salió una gotita estilo anime.

-¿¡ALGUIEN ME PUEDE DECIR QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!? –la pobre Juvia no se estaba enterando de nada.

-Le lo explicaré luego. –dijo Gray.

Cuando se lo explicó más tarde ella no se enfadó, solo puso un puchero muy kawaii y dijo: "Mooo, qué cruel, Gray-sama".

Creo que lo que pasó después no es necesario decirlo, aunque de todos modos lo diré porque me da la gana. Gray y Juvia empezaron a salir, y un año después se casaron y tuvieron un hijo, Junior (que nació apenas unos meses antes de la hija de Natsu y Lucy), la viva imagen de su padre, salvo por los ojos de su madre, azules. Su personalidad era igual de Tsundere que la de su padre y lo mismo con el tema de las peleas con cierta niña Dragneel. Dos años después tuvieron a Kyoko, una niña muy parecida a su madre, pero de ojos negros y pelo azul oscuro. Era tímida y callada, pero muy lista.

Tampoco está de más decir que vivieron muy felices los cuatro.

**Abcdefg**

Y… bueno. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo no estoy muy segura de que me acabe de gustar lo que he escrito, pero algo tengo que poner, ¿no? Al principio me pareció una idea mejor, pero bueno jeje. Porfi plis, dejar reviews comentando qué os ha parecido. Así me pondré muy muy feliz. n.n

Hasta la próxima! (n.n)/


End file.
